The present invention relates to a personal hygiene preparation based on the alkali salts of at least one given fatty acid (soap) as the cleansing substance with added dyestuffs and/or fragrance and/or skin care substances and/or conditioners.
When cleaning the skin with a personal hygiene preparation based on soap, i.e. based on the alkali salts of certain fatty acids, the skin is freed of skin tallow accumulations, dirt and the remainders of previously applied cosmetics, such as powder, creams or the like. A conventional soap has considerable drawbacks with respect to skin physiology, particularly for sensitive skin. For example, soap attacks the natural hydrolipid coat of the skin. The acid-protection coating of the skin is destroyed by the alkali in the soap so that even with intensive rinsing with water, the natural state is reproduced only after about 1 to 1.5 hours. Moreover, washing with soap results in considerable swelling of the skin which is of subordinate significance for healthy skin but may lead to drying or chapping, i.e. so-called "rough" skin, in tired, sensitive or diseased skin affected, for example, by eczema, acne or the like.
To overcome these drawbacks, synthetic cleansing substances, so-called syndets [synthetic detergents], have also been used as personal hygiene preparations. They have good foaming ability, and cleansing power greater than soap. Since swelling of the skin is avoided, these syndets are particularly suitable for the cleansing of tired, sensitive or diseased skin. These advantages over a conventional soap are opposed by some disadvantages: for example, skin tallow is removed from the skin which again may lead to drying and chapping. Additionally, the natural flora of the skin is interfered with to a great extent. Therefore, it is generally necessary to add refattening substances to such syndets.